slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-5988074-20130608183231/@comment-5379881-20130709054303
... żyli długo i szczęśliwie jedząc kozi ser pod podusią >:D Okej.... Zrobiłam podsumowanie, zebałam wszystko do kupy i zrobiło się tego... Dużo o.O Poprawiłąm błędy (których nie zabrakło) i dodałam nieco plastyczności. Zastanawiam się tylko czy mam to tu wstawić czy... Jak coś to usunę komentarz ^^ Su ucieka przed stadem dzikich krów, które jadły trawę na łące pełnej mleczy. Ale zaczęły gonić Su gdyż Jadła laysy o smaku wiejskiego jadła. Gdy dogoniły Su znalazła norę królika i do niej wskoczyła, a tam skunks sie spierdział. Su zemdlała i obudziła się w pokoju Nata. Wkrótce odkryła że ona i on są sami w domu, i mogą zrobić coś szalonego, np. zjeść szpinak lub puszczać bańki...? Ale Natowi przypomnia się, że jego rodzice wracają do domu, a ci, zauważyli, że Su z Natem jedli tort czekoladowy który miał być na urodziny Amber. Z tego wszystkiego Su, upiekła własny, i też go zjadła. Gdy Amber przyszła Nat ukrył Su przed Amber w szafie, ale niechcący sam się z nią zamknął i Amber ich przyłapała, jak robili wycinanki z papieru. Amber strzeliła focha, bo Su była obok i zjadała jej tort. Amber sie zdenerwowała i rzuciła w Su smażonym kotletem. Kotlet jednak nie doleciał do Su, bo zasłoniła się książką , a kotlet odbił się i poleciał na Amber, która miała otwarte usta i nażarła się kotleta. Okazało się, że Amber lubi schabowe, bo strasznie szybko go zjadła po czym bekneła na całe miasto. W jednej chwili każda osoba, która usłyszała ten przeraźliwy dźiwięk zaczęła panikować myśląc ,że dinozaury powracają i zbiegli się w pobliżu domu Nata. A On podszedł do okna i wypadł przez nie wprost na tłum, który zaczął go rozbierać. Ale szybko zdołał im uciec zabierają Su ze sobą, a ona przewróciła się i Su wtula się w jego ramiona. (ilustracja z odcinka 18) Nataniel pocałował czule w czółko, a ona popłakała się ze szczęścia. Poszli do pokoju Su trzymając się za ręce, patrzyli w swoje oczka, i Nat wyznał jej miłość. Przez to doszło do namiętnego, romantycznego pocałunku, po którym Amber znalazła Nata i Su. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć jak wścikła świnia, i zawołała rodziców. Rodzice zauważyli ich otulających się bluzą bo zimno. Wtedy Su zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Rodzice Nata byli zmieszani, dlatego rodzice postanowili opuścić pokój, a Amber perfidnie zrobiła zdjęcie Su i Nata i wstawiła na fejsa po czym pojawiły się pierwsze komentarze... Iris: Oh słodkie ale to napewno przeróba ! <3 Kasiel: Co to za zdjęcia, Su nie ma lepszego chłopaka??? Su: A co, zazdrosny ? :P Su: Nat jest zły i okradł Borysa, który ukradł mu schabowego! Dyrektorka: Amber mało wyrządziłaś już Su kłopotów? Su ma nagane na koniec roku! (wow, to dyra ma Face'a? o.O - by Ljana11) Althaia: O Suchar! Kastiel ty lepiej schabowego wcinaj , bo coś ci nie idzie! 30 Like It Nat:Kasteil idź sobie i tak cię nikt nie czyta :p Lubie to :2 Su:Nataniel idź sobie i tak cię nikt nie czyta ^^ 10000 Like It Nat:Ale co z moimi uczuciami ;-; Lubie to: 1 Su: Ty masz uczucia ? :O 200 Like It I nagle zabrakło prądu. Więc Nat poszedł sie wypłakać w poduchę, bo niedość, że wyznał miłość Su, pocałował ją to jeszcze ta go olała. Usłyszała to Amber i odziwo przyszła go pocieszyć, oraz namówiła go na malutką zemstę na Suśce, a Nat się zgodził oraz wrócił prąd,wWięc Nat szybko otworzył fb i wszedł na fejsa Su (na JEJ fejsa >.>) a tam wypisał wszystko co o niej myśli + to, co dyktowała Amber. Po długiej, męczącej pracy nacinął ENTER i o to co napisał: Su to wredne dziecko które nie potrafi dostrzec mojej dobroci oraz rozkochuje w sobie wszystkich których napotka aby czuła się dowartościowana, niestety to nie działa na jej urodę gdyż Jej nic nie pomoże i idź sobie Su nigdy więcej się do mnie nieodzywaj! Lubie to: Ken 19:08, cze 11, 2013 Następnego dnia Su przeczytała to, a inni zaczęli klikać lubie to, oprócz... (Tak naprawdę to kliknął to tylko Ken i debora która ma baaaaardzo dużo kont.) Ale Su i tak się nimi przejeła, więc Kena poszczuła kotem (tym z serialu), a Deborę spuściła w kiblu. Niestety Debra popłynęła kanalem wprost pod drzwi Su oraz okazało się, że to były drzwi Pinkie Pie! (Ok... o.O) Natanielowi dokuczały trochę wyrzuty sumienia, a Althaia wyciąga Su z tarapatów (jak zwykle) ,,A mam!'' Następnwgo dnia w szkole. ,,Teraz chce dostaś 6 z infy. Wiecie co pisała Su na FB . To nie ona . 2 godziny siedzialam żeby namieżyć IP komputera i adres domu z ktorego została wyslana wiadomość . Otóż to Amber . Nataniel, nie potrzebnie ryczałeś w poduszke . A kto wie, że Su i Nat to Tak na poważnie ? Ja na pewno . Zagadka rozwiązana ! ( musieli mi wpisać 6 z infy. :) )'' Więc dostała 6 z infy, a Su i Nat szczęśliwi byli aż do czasu, gdyż to Su podrapał piękny kociak. Nat miał dylemat, bo nie wiedział czy bronić kota, czy Su, ale w końcu zdecydował bronić kociaka bo i tak na prawde jeszcze miał trochu żalu do Su, ale kot ugryzł Nata, i ten jakoś nie zmienił zdania bo kotecek mial ślicne ząbki (=w=) tryskające jadem (xd). Więc sie Nat napił, i umarł. Su się nawet tym nie przejęła i opowiedziała o tym innym. Od razu pojawiło się to na fejsbuszku, a najbardziej zaczął panikować Kastiel, więc pobiegł do Czarownicy i tam się dowiedział, że to głupi żart Nataniela , a Su go o to podejrzewała więdz sie nie zmartwiła, jednak Kas nie odpuścił i czarownica zabiła Nata w jaskini jakiejś tam (nie pamiętam nazwy) Wparowała Su i ujrzała śmierć Nata. Czarownica jej nie zobaczyła, a Su rzuciła się na nią z młotkiem. (A nie z siekierą? D: - by Ljana11) Tym razem nie chybiła, ale Czarownica nie dała za wygraną: w ostatniej chwili chwyciła różdżkę i chciała zmienić ją w żabę, ale zamiast w nią trafła w Nata, A Żaba podskoczyła i wylądowała na głowie Su, która zaczęła uciekać z Natabą (xD) i dotarli do ,,Żabki'' po magiczne zaklęcie da Nataby, a tam, dowiedzieli się że zaklęcie dostaną za przyprowadzenie Kastiela, lecz nie wiedzieli jednak, że powiedziała to przebrana Deborah i prędko przyprowadzili Kazia. Debra sie na niego rzucila i zaczęła zrywać z niego ubrania :3(Mambi2001, ty zboczuszku >:3 - by Ljana11) Su sie to nie spodobalo wiec siegnela po swoj kijaszek i celowała w głowę Debry ale walła Kasa. Wtedy Kas wyrwał jej pałkę i zabił Deborę. -Fajnie, że pomogleś- powiedziala Su a Nataba zarechoatała -Musimy znaleźć dla niego elkiksir. -Nie pomogę Natanielowi, chyba że ty... -Że co ja? -Że ty mnie pocałujesz! ( xD ) - odpowiedział Kas. Su po chwili namysłu, nie zgodziła się , mówiąc "o serio?". Jednak po dłuższym namyśle zgodziła się, Su potajemnie się przeżegnała, i jednak gdy miało już do tego dojść, spod ziemi wyszło stado krów-zombie i Su ze złości wszystkich ich piozabijała w pięć minut. Kas był pełen podziwu zachowania Su, więc postanowił, że zamiast pocałunku wystarczy cmok w policzek, lecz gdy chciał ją pocałować w ten policzek, Su dała sobie już z tym spokój, pocałowala Kasa w ten policzek i kazała pomóc, ale Kas się zawstydził i uciekł daleko (Bosz, serio? ಠ_ಠ - by Ljana11) i Su pozostala sama z problemem i zamienionym w żabe Natem. I tak siedziała 5 dni, myśląc, co zrobić i w końcu przypomniała sobie o bajce, w której księżniczka całowała żabę, żeby stała się księciem. Postanowiła sprawdzić, czy to działa i pocałowała żabę-Nata (dopiero po 5 dniach? Chłopak zamieniony w żabę. Chwile temu kiss z Kasem. Su... Mam się zacząć martwić? Co jak co, ale... ಠ_ಠ - by Ljana11), a ona zamieniła się w księcia-Nataniela (który był troszkę speszony). Zbulwersował się, bo widział, że Su buźnęła Kasa i postanowił domagać się tego samego, lecz zażądał pocałunku w usta, (no to chyba nie to samo o.o) ale Su oczywiście się zgodziła. Po krotkiej chwili Su zbliżyła się do Nataniela i wtedy pojawił się Kas, który podglądał ich z za rogu i został nie zauważony, a widząc, że Su całuje Nata wyskoczył i zaczął klaskać i wolał co chwile:-Gorzko! Gorzko! (*facepalm* Kas? Tylko nie ty ;-; - byLjana11) Su oderwała się od Nata i spojrzała na Kasa i walnego mocnego licha w mordeczkę. Kas zatoczył kółko i wpadł na wchodzącą do jaskini Iris, która robiła zdjęcia jemu z Su i Su z Natem i potem wrzuciła je na Fejsa >:D (Kentin był zachwycony >:3 - by Ljana11) Było bardzo dużo LUBIĘ TO! (a Chino wykorzystała te zdjęcia do ilu ^^) ((Tak, w 20 odcinku który jeszcze się nie pojawił -.-)) Mniejsza o to, kiedy zauważyli zdjęcia, Suśka poszła do Nata i rzekła -Kocham cię nat, ale niestety odchodzę do Kasa bo przy jego i moim zdjęciu było więcej LUBIĘ TO! (Ludzie, wy mnie po prostu rozwalacie xD - by Ljana11) Jednak po chwili gdy Nat znów się załamał, Su do niego podeszła i krzyknela: -PRIMA APRILIS UWAŻAJ BO SIE POMYLISZ! Nat spojrzał w kalendarz i faktycznie- był 1 kwietnia! (Uff... Już się chciałam bać... - by Ljana11) Więc dziwnie się uśmiechnął i złapaŁ Su za rąsie oraz zaciągnął ją w krzaczory, w których razem wypili dostojnie Piccolo, ale oczywiście Su się upiła i popełniła kolejny błąd: najadła się spleśniałej trawy i pocałowała liście pokrzywy, a Nat przyłączył się do niej, ale tylko udawał: tak na prawdę zrobił to, aby zbliżyć się do Su. Ale ona była pod wpływem, więc mu się nie udawało i zmienił taktykę: postanowił zabrać ją do swojego domu by się trochę ogarneła, a w jego domu był Dake który flirtował z Amber. Kiedy Su z Natem wrócili do domu, zobaczyli ich, ale nie zwrócili na nich najmniejszej uwagi i weszli do pokoju Nata. Tam o dziwo nikogo nie było, więc Nat kazał Su usiąść a ona za miast tego puściła Gummy Beara , bo lecial w radiu.(ಠ_ಠ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=astISOttCQ0 Serio? ಠ_ಠ - by Ljana11) I zaprosiła do tańca Nata. Nat oczywiście się zgodził i Su zaczęła się do niego tulić! On na to: -AMBER JEST PŁASKA, TAK TO PRAWDA, ALE JUŻ MNIE PUŚĆ!!! A Su na to: Ja też jestem płaska i cię nie puszcze! A tak w ogóle po co wyjechałeś mi tu z Amber? - Żebyś zobaczyła że nie jest taka zła... Su od razu się oderwała od Nata, i rzekła:-Co powiedziałeś? *głosem jak by miała sie zaraz bić* -To, że Amber nie jest taka zła! *facepalm* -Amber jest zła, nie możesz tego zauważyć? -Nie, to raczej ty nie widzisz, że ona jest dobra! (Dialog kłucącej się pary *bierze popcorn* *^*) Su dalej lekko podbita odepchneła od siebie Nata i wyszła z jego domu. Błąkała się po parku do późnej nocy, dopóki nie znalazł jej Lysander, który ją pocieszył, a następnego dnia wszystko znalazło się na fejsie: Su: Nataniel uważa, że Amber jest normalna . To niemożliwe, Amber to potwór z koszmaru. Like:2000 Nataniel zauważył to i ... założył nowe konto i dał LUBIE TO! Lecz Su nie chciała patrzeć na Nata za to co powiedział, więc ułożyła sobie życie z Kasem. Kas jak to Kas nie zawsze był wierny. Czasem podkusiły go czipsy, ale zwykle trzymał się Su, A Szataniel, widząc szczęście Su, też chciał być szczęśliwy, więc spróbował z Melanią. Tym samym Mela przyczepiłą się do niego jak lep na muchy, co mu przeszkadzało, jednak został z nią, gdyż chciał wywołać zazdrość u Su. Ale ona w ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi, więc przysunął się do Melanii, i powiedział: -Wiesz co, z nami koniec,to było po to, by wywołać na kimś zazdrość. Żegnam! (Dziwnie sztucznie mi zabrzmiało, ale OK ._. - Ljana11) A zaraz pojawiło się na fejsiku, Mela napisala przed chwilą: Nat to największa świnia jaką znam ! Posłużył się mną żeby na kimś wywołać zazdrość ! Like : 1000 (W TYM SU I KAS) Po tym wpisie Nat walnął w poduszkę i zaczął beczeć, aż Amber powiedziała mu "Co z ciebie za facet ? Żeby beczeć z powodu jakiejś kujonki ubranej w zaciasną spódniczke?" i zmusiła go do zemsty, na co Nat po chwili wachania się zgodził i razem z Amber ustalił plan: Poszli zaraz pod szkołę z wiardem wypełnionym robactwem ( >:D ) i zaczaili się na Su, która niczego nie podejrzewając zaczęła jesć robaki (Nie, błagam, nie... *rzyga* - Ljana11). Nat jednak nie mógł wytrzymać tego widoku i pobiegł w stronę Su, która (Nareszcie ktoś mądry...- by Ljana11) niechcący wstając ziemii, walnęła go głową w twarz, a on (A jednak nie...- by Ljana11) zatoczył kółko i wpadł na Amber, która pomyliła go z Su i walnęła go z liścia w twarz, a gdy się zorientowała, że to Nat uciekła do sklepu monopolowego i tam zaczeęła pić bimber, a w tym czasie Su serdecznie podziękowała Natowi za posiłek (*wymiotuje* - by Ljana11) i wróciła do domu z Kasem, a tam go rzuciła, i postanowiła dać nowy wpis na feeeeeeeeejsbuczka. Su: Zerwalam z Kasem ! Jestem wolna więc dobijać ^^ A, i dostałam wiadro żelków!!! LUBIE TO: 23 Nata niezwykle usatysfakcjonowała ta informacja i postanowił podstępnie uwieść Su, lecz nie spodziewał się nowego rywala, jakim jest nie kto inny, jak sam Dakota, który porwał i zgwałcił ,,Su która okazała się deborą w przebraniu Su! A prawdziwa Su była nadal z Kazikiem.'' Tak myślał Dakota. Su z Kazikiem nie była co było prawdą że zerwali. (Czyli że zgwałcił real Su? ಠ_ಠ Ludzie, Przerażacie mnie ._.) -Ale jeszcze mogą! - W tej samej chwili pomyślał Nataniel, i natychmiast zaczął wcielać w życie swój niesamowity plan odbicia Su, który okazał się być pod kryptominem ,,Tajemniczy wielbiciel!'' Podsyłał Su kartki, słodycze, kwiaty aż Su się nie zapokoiła, i z zachwytu w ziemię zaryła. (Nie ma co, piękny rym x3 - by Ljana11) Na nieszczęście wylądowała w szpitalu, gdzie okazało się, iż Su mózgu nie ma, na co ona (Był tu wpis pewnej nie zarejestrowanej osoby, a że wpis ten tak... mnie obrzydził, postanowiłam go wywalić ._.- by Ljana11) wciekła ze szpitala do parku, w którym spotkała Nataniela z kwiatami i skojarzyła fakty, a Szataniel powiedział: -Su jesteś miłością mojego życia... Patrz to dla Cb.... Kwiaty oraz kozi ser, który tak uwielbiasz.(Też lubię kozi ser =W=) Su zamarła. Zjednej strony chciała uwiesić się na szyję Natowi, a z drugiej nienawidziła go za to co powiedział o Amber, ale dla koziego sera Su wybaczyła Natowi, po czym po wielu rozterkach wrócili do siebie, i żyli długi czas wśród koziego sera i kwiatów, ale Nat zrozumiał, ze kocha kogoś innego. Zakochał się w kozim serze, dla którego porzucił Su, która wróciła do Kasa i żyła z nim długo i szczęśliwie. (Ludzie, ze mną przez was jest coraz gorzej o.O - Ljana11) Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Lysander, który postanowił odbić Su Kastielowi, dlatego napisał dla niej piosenkę miłosną, w której nie zabrakło wzmianki o kozim serze i o kwiatach! Su zakochała się w piosence, i natychmiast popędziła do urzędu stanu cywilnego, aby (Co? o.O - by Ljana11) zobaczyć kto ostatnio wziął tam ślub, gdyż byla ciekawa, co Melka ostatnio tam robiła. Okazało się, że Mel brała ślub z Dakotą. I nie zaprosiła Su. Rozzłościła się bardzo i popędziła do Dakoty, a tam spotkała Nataniela, który całował się z Dakotą, (CO!? Nie, nie dam eady tego dokończyć T^T Jeszcze może zrobi sie z tego opowiadanie YA ;_; - by Ljana11) na co Su zrobiła im zdjęcie, i wstawiła na fejsa. Melka zobaczyła to zdjęcie i wpadła w szał, i w przypływie złości wykrzyczała, że to, iż za niego wyszła, to kłamstwo i tak naprawdę nie wzięli ślubu, więc znaczy to, że Mela jest wolna i może wyjść za Su, ale (Świetnie! Teraz robi się YU ;-;" - by Ljana11) Su się nie zgodziła, gdyż nie dostała od Melki pierścionka z koziego sera ozdobionego kwiatami i Mela zaczęła zarywać do Rozalii, która sobie bez trosko popijała w piwnicy herbatkę z Violką (;-;) ale Roza była zajęta więc dobijała do Violci.Viola od razu się zmyła, a Rozalia zaczęła jej tłumaczyć, żeby gustowała w chłopcach (zabytał ktoś mądry T^T Finally T^T)ale żaden chłopak jej nie chciał, dlatego postanowiła spróbować sił u Frazowskiego, (xD) ale on chodzi z tity (xDD) więc jak nie z Dajkotą to z jego wujkiem! Ale w szkole wszystkie dziewczyny stały się okropnie o niego zazdrosne, więc znowu Melcia była Forever Alone , ale znalazła inny sposób, by kogoś poderwać. Zasięgnęła rad do Debory, która poradziła jej jak ma się ubierać, na co Mela od razu popędziła do odzieżowego i kupiła najkrótsze spódniczki jakie znalazła i bluzki z najgłębszym dekoltem (Kastiel sie ucieszył xD - by Ljana11). Następnego dnia, ubrana w nowe ciuchy zaczęła zarywać do wszystkiego co chodzi przez co wszyscy omijali ją z daleka, oprócz Debory, która zmieniła orientacje i chciała pocałować Su więc (O.o - Ljana11) Su oderzyła ją z liścia bo ją napastowała! Debora rzuciła się na Su, na co Su zaczęła krzyczeć, a wtedy przybiegł Pan Frazowski i z rostargnienia zamiast pomóc Su to walną w drzwiczki od szkolnej szafki i zemdlał. Po krótkim czasie przybiegł Kiki, który rzucił się na Frazowskiego, ale nikt jednak nie pomóg Suśce więc stracila nadzieję lecz Rozalia wpadła na Deborę i ją zdeptała tylko dlatego, bo chciała pokazać Su jakiś ciuch z magazynu, na co ona uciekła z krzykiem i wpadła na Kastiela, który szedł do jej domu. Złapał ja za rękę i zaciągnął do swojego domu. Tam zamknęli się w jego pokoju i żyli długo i szczęśliwie jedząc kozi ser pod podusią. Napisy w nawiasach by Ja ^^ Jak jeszcze będzie kontynuacja to też ją później podsumuje >:3